helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Rainbow 7
|producer = Tsunku |Last = Morning Musume Early Single Box 3rd Best Album (2004) |Next = 7.5 Fuyu Fuyu Morning Musume Mini! 1st Mini Album (2006) |Single1 = THE Manpower!!! |Single2 = Osaka Koi no Uta |Single3 = Iroppoi Jirettai |Single4 = Chokkan 2 ~Nogashita Sakana wa Ookiizo!~ }} Rainbow 7 (レインボー7) is the seventh studio album by Morning Musume. It was released on February 15th, 2006 in both limited and regular editions. The limited edition came in special packaging with a 32-page photobook. The album reached #7 on the Oricon charts and charted for five weeks, selling 44,714 copies. Tracklist CD #HOW DO YOU LIKE JAPAN? ~Nihon wa Donna Kanji Dekka?~ (HOW DO YOU LIKE JAPAN?～日本はどんな感じでっか?～) #THE Manpower!!! #Aozora ga Itsumademo Tsudzuku You na Mirai de Are! (青空がいつまでも続くような未来であれ!; Let the Future Be One Where the Blue Sky Extends Forever!) #Osaka Koi no Uta #INDIGO BLUE LOVE - Niigaki Risa, Kamei Eri, Tanaka Reina #Rainbow Pink (レインボーピンク) - Shige-pinku, Koha-pinku #Iroppoi Jirettai #Mushoku Toumei na Mama de (無色透明なままで; In A Colorless, Transparent State) - Yoshizawa Hitomi, Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, Fujimoto Miki #Purple Wind (パープルウインド) #Sayonara SEE YOU AGAIN Adios BYE BYE Chaccha! (さよなら SEE YOU AGAIN アディオス BYE BYE チャッチャ!) #Chokkan 2 ~Nogashita Sakana wa Ookiizo!~ (Mattaku Sono Toori Remix) #Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari 3 Featured Members *1st Gen: Iida Kaori (uncredited) *2nd Gen: Yaguchi Mari (uncredited) *4th Gen: Ishikawa Rika (uncredited), Yoshizawa Hitomi *5th Gen: Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami (Last Album), Ogawa Makoto (last album), Niigaki Risa *6th Gen: Fujimoto Miki, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina *7th Gen: Kusumi Koharu (debut album) Album Information All Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #HOW DO YOU LIKE JAPAN? ~Nihon wa Donna Kanji Dekka?~ #*Arrangement: AKIRA #THE Manpower!!! #Aozora ga Itsumademo Tsuduku You na Mirai de Are! #*Arrangement: Suzuki "Daichi" Hideyuki #*Brass Arrangement: Takegami Yoshinari #Osaka Koi no Uta #INDIGO BLUE LOVE #*Arrangement: AKIRA #Rainbow Pink #*Arrangement: Takahashi Yuichi #Iroppoi Jirettai #Mushoku Toumei na Mama de #*Arrangement: Okubo Kaoru #Purple Wind #*Arrangement: Hirata Shoichiro #Sayonara See You Again Adios Bye Bye Chaccha! #*Arrangement: Suzuki Shunsuke #Chokkan 2 ~Nogashita Sakana wa Ookiizo!~#Single Information (Mattaku Sono Toori Remix) #*Remix: Egami Kotaro #Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari 3 #*Arrangement: Suzuki "Daichi" Hideyuki Concert Performances ;HOW DO YOU LIKE JAPAN? ~Nihon wa Donna Kanji Dekka?~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2006 Haru ~Rainbow Seven~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2006 Aki ~Odore! Morning Curry~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2007 Aki ~Bon Kyu! Bon Kyu! BOMB~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~Platinum 9 DISCO~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Haru ~Pikappika!~ *Morning Musume Live at Japan Expo 2010 *Hello! Project 2011 WINTER ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ A gana Live *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Ultra Smart~ Niigaki Risa Mitsui Aika Sotsugyou Special *Naruchika Morning Musume '14 *Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Haru ~Evolution~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2015 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ - Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Mitsui Aika, Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi *Morning Musume '16 Live Concert in Houston *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2016 *Morning Musume '17 Concert Tour Haru ~THE INSPIRATION!~ (part of a medley) *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2017 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ - Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Oda Sakura, Ogata Haruna, Nonaka Miki, Kaga Kaede *Niigaki Risa LIVE2018 ~Popcorn to Chobi-tan~ - Niigaki Risa *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2018 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2019 WINTER ~YOU & I~ - Ishida Ayumi, Funaki Musubu *Morning Musume '19 Concert Tour Aki ~KOKORO&KARADA~ (part of a medley) ;Aozora ga Itsumademo Tsudzuku You na Mirai de Are! *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2006 Haru ~Rainbow Seven~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2006 Aki ~Odore! Morning Curry~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2007 Haru ~SEXY 8 Beat~ *Hello! Project 2007 Summer 10th Anniversary Dai Kanshasai ~Hello☆Pro Natsu Matsuri~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Aki ~Resonant LIVE~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~Platinum 9 DISCO~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Aki ~Nine Smile~ *Hello! Project 2011 WINTER ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ A gana Live - Hello! Project with Morning Musume 9th generation *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Tsugunaga Momoko Last Live ♥Arigatou Otomomochi♥ (opening act) *Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2018 Haru ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 12gatsu ~Mikan~ - Tsubaki Factory, Ame no Mori Kawa Umi, Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Ota Haruka *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2018 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ - Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Oda Sakura, Kaga Kaede, Morito Chisaki ;INDIGO BLUE LOVE *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2006 Haru ~Rainbow Seven~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Aki ~Resonant LIVE~ *Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2018 Haru ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ - Oda Sakura, Nonaka Miki, Morito Chisaki (part of a medley) ;Rainbow Pink *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2006 Haru ~Rainbow Seven~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Aki ~Nine Smile~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Haru Shin Souseiki Fantasy DX ~9ki Mem wo Mukaete~ - Michishige Sayumi, Ikuta Erina *SAYUMINGLANDOLL ~BIRTHDAY LIVE 2019~ - Michishige Sayumi ;Mushoku Toumei na Mama de *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2006 Haru ~Rainbow Seven~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Aki ~Resonant LIVE~ ;Purple Wind *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2006 Haru ~Rainbow Seven~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Aki ~Resonant LIVE~ *Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2017 Aki ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ ;Sayonara See You Again Adios Bye Bye Chaccha! *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2006 Haru ~Rainbow Seven~ *Tanaka Reina Tandoku Kouen ~ Reina 100%! vol.5 Neopal Lady♡ - Tanaka Reina ;Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari 3 *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2006 Haru ~Rainbow Seven~ Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 44,714 Trivia *This was Yoshizawa Hitomi's first album as leader of Morning Musume. *This is the first Morning Musume album with a limited edition. *The outfits featured on the album cover are inspired by Audrey Hepburn's iconic black and white dress from the 1964 movie production of [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/My_Fair_Lady_(film) My Fair Lady] External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: HOW DO YOU LIKE JAPAN? ~Nihon wa Donna Kanji Dekka?~, Aozora ga Itsumademo Tsuduku You na Mirai de Are!, INDIGO BLUE LOVE, Rainbow Pink, Mushoku Toumei na Mama de, Purple Wind, Sayonara See You Again Adios Bye Bye Chaccha!, Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari 3 cs:Rainbow 7 Category:Morning Musume Albums Category:2006 Albums Category:4th Generation Albums In Category:5th Generation Albums In Category:6th Generation Albums In Category:7th Generation Albums In Category:10 Members Line-Up Category:English Name Album Category:1st Generation Albums In Category:2nd Generation Albums In